Miss You
by geedreams
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi saat Jungkook dan Yoongi akhirnta bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang wajib militer? The first BTS fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook, Minyoon/Yoonmin, Namjin, Jhope


Pemuda manis ini baru saja selesai memakai sweater merahnya ketika sepupu tersayangnya memanggil dari lantai bawah. Dia tidak menjawab, namun badannya bergerak terlalu cepat hingga beberapa kali menabrak kasurnya. Terburu-buru? Ya. Salahkan saja sepupu bodohnya -jangan beritahu sepupunya kalau dia baru saja mengatainya bodoh atau dia akan mati- yang minta ditemani membuat lagu hingga larut malam.

"JEON DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA KAU TIDAK TURUN AKU AKAN MENINGGALKANMU!"

Teriakan kembali terdengar. Jeon Jungkook, pemuda manis itu hanya berdecak sebal dan langsung beranjak dari kaca riasnya setelah memastikan pelembab wajahnya sudah rata. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Jungkook memasukkan ponsel dan dompetnya kedalam tasnya. Tak lupa membawa kotak merah dengan pita putih yang sudah ia siapkan dari lama.

"BAIK HYUNG AKU TURUN!" Dengan berlari Jungkook menuruni tangga rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak kecil. Jungkook tinggal bertiga dengan Hyungnya -Seokjin- dan Yoongi -sepupunya-. Seokjin adalah pribadi hangat yang selalu memasak untuknya dan Yoongi. Seokjin bekerja diperusahaan ayah mereka karena nantinya perusahaan itu adalah milik Seokjin. Sedangkan Yoongi adalah seorang komposer dan produser musik. Yoongi sudah banyak menulis dan memproduseri artis yang kebanyakan bergenre hiphop seperti Winner dan iKon. Jungkook sendiri masih kuliah mengambil jurusan Performance Art karena kecintaannya pada dunia seni terutama tari dan menyanyi. Mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama karena ingin mandiri, walaupun itu tidak berlaku untuk Jungkook. Seokjin dan Yoongi terlalu memanjakan Jungkook.

"Mana Seokjin hyung?" Tanya Jungkook bingung ketika tidak menemukan hyungnya dilantai bawah. Yang ada hanya Yoongi dengan wajah super flat. "Kau bertanya seakan-akan kau hanya telat sepuluh menit Jeon. Seokjin hyung sudah dimobil dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon, cepatlah!" Bentak Yoongi. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya cemberut. "Padahal dia yang membuatku terlambat dasar kakek tua." Maki Jungkook pelan. Tentu saja, kalau Yoongi bisa mendengarnya sudah dipastikan Jungkook akan mati.

"Kookie kenapa kau lama sekali hm?" Pertanyaan pembuka dilontarkan oleh hyungnya. Memang, Jungkook sangat mencintai sifat lembut Seokjin itu. Membuatnya merasa tenang, seperti berbicara dengan ibunya yang sudah tiada. "Aku terlambat bangun hyung, semalam aku membantu Yoongi hyung membuat demo lagunya." Kata Jungkook dengan bibir yang dimajukan. "Tak usah berlebihan Jeon, kau hanya membantu kurang dari setengah. Kau tidak bisa tidur karena gugup mengahadapi hari ini." Ucap Yoongi ketus. Jungkook diam saja. Itu memang benar, Jungkook sangat gugup untuk hari ini. Membayangkan bertemu hyung tersayangnya yang lain membuatnya kembali gugup.

"Kook-ah kau bertingkah seakan-akan ini kencan pertamamu dengan Taehyung kau tahu? Kau berlebihan Kookkie" Ucap Hoseok yang duduk sendiri di kursi paling belakang diiringi tawa khasnya. Karena wajah Jungkook benar-benar gugup sekarang. "Diamlah Hoseok hyung!" Bentak Jungkook sebal. "Jangan mengganggunya Hoseok-ah. Wajar Jungkook gugup, mereka sudah tidak bertemu setahun lebih. Aku juga merasakannya saat Namjoon wajib militer dulu." Ujar Seokjin lembut. Namjoon yang sedang menyetir langsung tersenyum. "Bahkan Jinseok langsung menangis dan memelukku sambil bergumam 'Kenapa kau kurus sekali?' saat pertama mengunjungiku di distrik dulu." Ucap Namjoon yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan oleh Seokjin dilengannya.

"Yoongi-ya kau oke?" Tanya Seokjin pada Yoongi karena sedari tadi Yoongi hanya diam menatap jendela. "Ya aku baik, memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. "Kau terlihat lebih gugup dari Jungkook, apa kau sangat merindukan Jimin?" Tanya Hoseok lagi. "Aku tidak berlebihan seperti Jungkook kuda!" Bantah Yoongi. "Benarkah? Lihat hyung kita sudah sampai!" Seru Hoseok tiba-tiba. Refleks Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya. "Haha lihatlah kau gugup hyung!" Seru Hoseok heboh. "Diamlah kuda! Tutup mulutmu atau kulempar kau ke sungai Han!" Ancam Yoongi yang langsung membuat Hoseok terdiam.

Jungkook dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama tegang. Mereka sedang menunggu diruang tunggu sedangkan Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk dikursi belakang mereka sambil mengobrol. Hari ini keluarga yang mengunjungi peserta wajib militer sangat sedikit, hanya mereka dan sepasang suami istri yang sudah tua. Terang saja, distrik wajib militer akan ramai pada hari natal dan liburan sedangkan mereka datang sebelum musim libur.

"Hyung kenapa Taeie lama sekali?" Tanya Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak jelas kepada siapa, dia hanya mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya. "Jangan berlebihan Jeon, kita baru menunggu 10menit." Ucap Yoongi yang berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya. Karena sekarang Yoongi sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya erat.

Pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka, menampilkan dua pria yang sedang mereka tunggu. Yoongi dan Jungkook tidak menyadarinya, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegugupan mereka.

"Hai." Sapa suara berat itu. Membuka keheningan diruangan itu. Refleks Jungkook dan Yoongi menegang. Mereka berdiri nyaris bersamaan dan langsung memutar badan mereka.

"Kookie-ya…" Jungkook diam. Dia merindukan suara ini secara nyata. Sangat merindukan suara ini. Dengan cepat dia berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluknya erat diikuti oleh Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Taehyung dan Jimin disebelahnya tersenyum lebar. Jelas mereka merindukan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Dengan santai Jimin menerima pelukan tiga sahabatnya sedangkan Taehyung agak kesulitan karena Jungkook tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Taehyung tahu Jungkook menangis.

Yoongi masih dian ditempatnya sambil menunduk. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia dan Jimin bukanlah Taehyung dan Jungkook atau Namjoon dan Yoongi atau Hoseok dan kekasihnya yang mempunyai hubungan resmi. Dia sendiri bingung dengan hubungannya dan Jimin. Sebenarnya dialah yang mencintai Jimin lebih dulu. Dulu Jimin sangat menyukai Jungkook yang saat itu menyukai Taehyung disaat Taehyung baru saja putus dengan mantan pacarnya. Niat awal Taehyung adalah membantu Jimin mendapatkan Jungkook. Yoongi ingat dialah yang mengobati lebam diwajah Jimin saat Jimin dan Taehyung berkelahi karena Taehyung berkata dia menyukai Jungkook. Setelah kejadian itu Jimin mulai memperlakukan Yoongi berbeda. Awalnya Yoongi takut hanya dijadikan pelarian saja karena itu Yoongi sempat menjaga jarak sampai akhirnya hari dimana Taehyung dan Jimin masuk wajib militer. Jimin secara tiba-tiba mencium Yoongi dan meminta Yoongi untuk menunggunya.

Yoongi masih menunduk ketika matanya melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri didepannya. Yoongi tahu sepatu siapa itu hanya saja perlakuan terakhir Jimin waktu itu membuatnya kembali gugup. Itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Yoongi hyung…" panggil suara itu. Suara yang masih seperti anak kecil namun tetap memiliki aura dewasa. Yoongi sadar saat tangan kasar itu perlahan mengangkat dagunya, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata kecil yang sekarang sedang tersenyum, membuatnya semakin terlihat kecil.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Yoongi sadar saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut pria didepannya air matanya sudah menetes. Namun tubuhnya tetap berdiri diam. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah kalau-kalau isakan tangisnya terdengar.

"Tidak mau memelukku?" Tanya pria itu lagi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, kali ini secara refleks Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Sangat erat sampai Jimin agak sulit bernafas. Namun Jimin membiarkannya. Membiarkan Yoongi memeluknya erat sambil tangannya mengelus punggung mungil Yoongi, berniat menenangkannya.

"Aku disini hyung…" hanya dengan tiga kata dari Jimin bisa membuat perasaan Yoongi tenang. Entahlah, Yoongi merasa kata-kata itu berlaku untuk selamanya. "Jangan merasa bahwa aku merindukanmu, aku hanya ingin memelukmu!" Ucap Yoongi galak dengan suara sesenggukan, wajah memerahnya dia sembunyikan didada Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa. Jimin suka Yoongi. Menyukai Yoongi yang selalu melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya. Jimin tahu Yoongi hanya malu untuk berkata jujur. "Aku tahu hyung…" ucap Jimin menenangkan.

"Kookie-ya… Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?" Tanya Taehyung lembut. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan dan tetap memeluk Taehyung. Menangis didada hyung tersayangnya. "Kookie-ya, apa kau tidak ingin duduk?" Jungkook dengan masih memeluk Taehyung mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum, dia membimbing Jungkook yang berada dipelukannya untuk duduk. Jungkook yang merasa sudah duduk dikursi langsung menyamankan posisinya dipelukkan Taehyung.

"Aigoo… kekasihku ini benar-benar merindukanku hm?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook. Jungkook akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Taehyung tersenyum, kekasihnya ini sangat manis. Benar-benar manis. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Jungkook menghapus air matanya.

"Hyung…" panggil Jungkook pelan. "Hm?" Jawab Taehyung. Kedua tangannya masih berada dipipi gembil Jungkook. Taehyung merasa bahwa tangannya sangat pas berada dikedua pipi Jungkook, menbuatnya kembali tersenyum dan menatap mata Jungkook lembut.

"Ani…" jawab Jungkook. Jungkook sebenarnya bingung ingin berkata apa. Hatinya berdegup sangat cepat saat kedua mata tajam Taehyung menatapnya seperti itu sehingga hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa hm? Merindukanku?" Tanya Taehyung lembut, kedua tangannya masih setia berada dikedua pipi Jungkook. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memajukan bibirnya, memberikan kesan imut kepada Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook. "Astaga kekasihku ini manis sekali sih…" ucap Taehyung sambil mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai senyum Taehyung yang sangat ramah. Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung yang berada dipipinya. "Hyung… aku merindukanmu…" ucap Jungkook sambil menatap kedua mata Taehyung.

"Aku juga." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook membeku. Taehyung memajukan wajahnya dan Jungkook tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu,sayang…" yang selanjutnya Jungkook rasakan adalah bibir tebal Taehyung yang berada diatas bibirnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat, meresapi bagaimana bibir Taehyung dengan lembut melumat bibirnya. Merasakan jari-jari hangat Taehyung mengelus kedua pipinya dan perlahan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jungkook ikut memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, berlawanan dengan Taehyung. Perlahan tangan Taehyung berpindah kebelakang tengkuk Jungkook, sedang tangan satunya memeluk tubuh Jungkook, memperdalam lumatan mereka. Sedangkan kedua tangan Jungkook meremas erat baju seragam Taehyung. Semakin erat seiring dengan dalamnya lumatan yang Taehyung berikan. Jungkook merasa ciuman Taehyung terasa intim, bukan nafsu, hanya lembut dan dari ciuman itu Jungkook bisa merasakan cinta Taehyung.

Jimin menarik lembut tangan Yoongi kearah kursi. Yoongi masih diam. Pelukan hangat dan bisikan menenangkan Jimin membuatnya blank. Yoongi tersadar saat Jimin mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Jimin.

Yoongi diam membatu. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat dirinya merasakan kedua tangan Jimin memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya membuat kedua tubuh mereka sangat dekat. "Jim…" "Diamlah, hyung…" Dan bibir Yoongi terkunci saat mata kecil itu menatapnya tajam namun lembut. Terkesan mendominasi dirinya yang sangat benci didominasi.

Yoongi merasakan tangan kasar Jimin mengelus pipinya lembut. Membuat Yoongi merasa tenang dan terlindungi. "Aku merindukanmu, Yoo…" dan Yoongi refleks menutup kedua matanya erat saat Jimin kembali menciumnya. Ciuman keduanya, memang hanya menempel namun kali ini terasa lebih lembut. Membuat Yoongi refleks meremas lengan seragam Jimin.

Jimin merasa dirinya sudah gila. Yang dia tahu adalah dia sangat mencintai Jungkook namun sejak bertemu Yoongi dia senang berada disekitar Yoongi. Melihat wajah galak Yoongi, senyum Yoongi, wajah serius Yoongi. Bahkan Jimin tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya hobby datang ke studio kesayangan Yoongi hanya untuk menunggu Yoongi hingga ia tertidur. Hingga hari dimana Yoongi mengobatinya, hatinya menghangat. Jimin awalnya merasa bahwa kebaikannya hanyalah rasa balas budi karena Yoongilah yang selalu ada untuknya saat dia sedang ada masalah termasuk memberikan cara-cara mendekati Jungkook. Jimin mulai menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkan Yoongi saat Yoongi menjauhi dirinya. Membuatnya merasa ada yang kurang. Hingga hari dimana dia masuk wajib militer, dengan tanpa sadar dia mencium Yoongi dan meminta Yoongi menunggunya. Jimin yakin akan pilihannya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah kepercayaan Yoongi karena dia tau Yoongi pasti merasa bahwa Jimin hanya menjadikannya pelarian.

Jimin melepas ciuman mereka. Hanya kecupan biasa, bukan lumatan. Jimin menyukai bagaimana Yoongi dengan wajah gugup dan memerahnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya yang mungil.

"Jim…" panggil Yoongi pelan. "Hm?" Tanya Jimin sembari mengelus lembut pipi kanan Yoongi. Yoongi diam. Dia ragu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan status mereka atau tidak.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin lembut. Yoongi menatap mata Jimin ragu, namun tatapan menuntut Jimin meyakinkannya untuk bertanya sekarang. "Jim… kita ini apa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlalu takut akan jawaban Jimin. Yoongi sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk jawaban terburuk dari Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, dia tahu hyung manisnya ini akan bertanya hal itu. Jimin memegang dagu Yoongi dan mengangkat wajah manis hyungnya. "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu kebingungan saat itu… kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukaimu hyung…" ucap Jimin lembut, mata kecilnya menatap Yoongi tegas. "Tapi kau mencintai Jungkook…" ujar Yoongi ragu. "Ya aku mencintainya…" ujar Jimin yakin membuat Yoongi langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, seharusnya dia tidak berharap terlalu jauh.

Yoongi merasakan saat wajahnya kembali diangkat oleh Jimin. "Aku mencintai Jungkook, tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkanmu bahkan saat aku sedang pergi bersama Jungkook dulu. Aku mulai menyukai berada disekitarmu dan menyukai senyummu. Aku tidak tahu sejka kapan aku mulai memikirkanmu sebelum tidur, bersemangat saat Jungkook atau Taehyung mengajakku pergi kerumahmu, menyukai saat aku melihat punggungmu dari sofa studiomu, mulai menjadikan foto kita sebagai wallpaper ponselku, mengganti namamu di ponselku menjadi 'Suga' dan lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku langsung pergi menemuimu saat aku merasa kecewa pada Taehyung. Yang aku tahu adalah kau membuatku nyaman." Yoongi terpaku. Sungguh, ini diluar perkiraannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Jimin akan berkata seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai bertanya tentangmu pada Jungkook saat kau mengatur kencan kami. Mencari beribu alasan hanya untuk datang kerumahmu agar kau tidak mengusirku dan lainnya. Jangan pernah berfikir aku menjadikanmu pelarian hyung karena mungkin aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyakitiku. Kau mengerti?" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sadar air matanya kembali menetes. Dia tidak tahu tentang itu. Tidak tahu bahwa Jimin merasakan hal yang nyaris sama dengannya. Pengakuan Jimin membuat hatinya menghangat. Sungguh, Yoongi sangat bahagia.

"Berhentilah menangis kekasih manisku…" ujar Jimin, tangannya refleks menghapus air mata Yoongi. "Sejak kapan aku kekasihmu bocah?" Ujar Yoongi ketus namun membiarkan Jimin menghapus air matanya. "Sejak aku menciummu pertama kali, kau kekasihku hyung…" kata Jimin dengan senyumnya. Senyum kesukaan Yoongi, senyum yang membuat Yoongi nyaman. Membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

"Jim…" panggil Yoongi lagi. Jimin tidak menjawab, namun matanya menatap lembut Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi diam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jimin tersenyum, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Yoongi, membuatnya melingkari lehernya sedangkan kedua tangan Jimin memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi bingung, apa yang akan Jimin lakukan namun pandangannya sudah terkunci dimata Jimin. "Aku mencintaimu,Yoo…" ujar Jimin lembut dan yang selanjutnya Yoongi rasakan adalah lumatan lembut Jimin. Membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat dan refleks meremas kerah belakang seragam Jimin. Yoongi semakin memejamkan matanya erat saat Jimin memperdalam lumatan mereka. Sedangkan tangan Jimin memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yoongi, meresapi bibir manis hyung kesayangannya.

Seokjin tersenyum menyaksikan bagaimana kedua adik tersayangnya melepas rindu. Dia cukup bijaksana dengan membiarkan mereka bercengkrama dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. "Apa kau kembali mengingat saat kau mengunjungiku dulu?" Seokjin kaget saat Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang. Menyusupkan kedua lengannya dipinggangnya dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu kanannya. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Namjoon yang bertengger manis diperutnya. "Kau sangat manis saat itu hyung…" ucap Namjoon lembut. Seokjin tetsenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, menatap mata Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya lembut. "Apa aku sangat berlebihan saat itu,Joonie?" "Tidak, kau manis. Cantik dengan sweater putihmu. Sempurna seperti malaikat." Seokjin merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perut dan dadanya. Seokjin tidak mengerti, mereka telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 4tahun dan tahun depan mereka akan menikah namun Seokjin masih saja merasa malu jika dipuji oleh Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat wajah memerah Seokjin. Dia menyukainya, Seokjin terlihat indah saat ini. 'Tidak, dia selalu indah.' Bantah pikiran Namjoon. "Aku mencintaimu,Jinseok…" dan Seokjin langsung menutup matanya saat Namjoon menempelkan bibir mereka. Seokjin selalu merasa nyaman saat berada disekitar Namjoon. Namjoon adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

Hoseok menghela nafas kasar. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa pergi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa kekasih cantiknya berarti hanya akan menjadi peserta tak dianggap. Ah… Hoseok merindukan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya tidaklah secantik kebanyakan gadis tapi kekasihnya bisa membuatnya nyaman dan Hoseok mementingkan kenyamanan diatas penampilan. Dengan cepat Hoseok mengambil ponsel disaku celananya, mencari kontak bernama 'Chagiya' dam segera menekan tombol telfon hijau.

"Chagiya, kau dimana? Apa kau di apartementmu? Setelah ini aku akan kesana. Iya, mereka asik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing,seharusnya aku mengajakmu tadi. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Baiklah nanti malam kita akan berpesta pizza, aku akan membawa pizza kesana. Aku mencintaimu." Hoseok tersenyum lebar saat mematikan telfonnya. Memperhatikan wallpaper ponselnya yang bergambar dirinya dan kekasihnya yang pergi ke Lotte World minggu kemarin. Tersenyum bahagia pada kamera. Namun moodnya hancur saat menoleh kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang belum puas bermesraan. Hoseok kembali menghela nafas berat dan menutup matanya dengan banie hitam pemberian kekasihnya. Ingatkan Hoseok untuk mengajak kekasihnya lainkali saat pergi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

END

Sebenernya aku gamau lagi bikin fanfic. Sebenernya aku udah gamau lagi nulis fanfic tapi karena rabu kemaren seonsaengnimku cerita tentang anaknya yang wamil aku jadi kepikiran untuk bikin ini. Sebenernya cuma mau vkook aja tapi gatau kenapa jadi begini maaf ya.

RNR please? Thankyou! :)


End file.
